


Codependency of Lepidoptera

by SaltinesAndPeanutButter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, dont expect fluff, this isn't a happy ship fic, this isnt fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltinesAndPeanutButter/pseuds/SaltinesAndPeanutButter
Summary: It's difficult to see in the dark, and equally difficult to put out a fire burning from within.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually hate the epilogues & hs2 but I love Kanaya so I was compelled to write.

Dark.

Your light went out while you slept. You wince and wiggle. There it is again. 

Even so, it's dimmer than before. You feel fatigued. Sleeping on a table will do that to you.

Nobody, nowhere. It's quite unfair, you think. Solipsism blooms.

Your knees and elbows clatter against the table like dishes in a sink as you move to sit up. The stars beyond the window are a galactic aquarium. You have long passed all the familiar constellations.

How long has it been since anyone came to check on you? You can't tell. It doesn't matter. If someone isn't here with you then they don't exist, you've decided. Unless that person is Rose, in which case you see her everywhere. She's everywhere and nowhere. Everything and nothing. The embodiment of paradox. 

You've donned a dress with a hood made of a very heavy fabric. It's comforting and keeps you grounded; sometimes literally. You think there might be layers, but you're not sure anymore. The light from your skin reflects against the fabric. It is now that you realize the fabric you thought was neutral black is actually very very _very_ dark purple. How appropriate. It is now that you also remember the purple rose you have pinned to the right side of your hood. Or is it the left? Out of sight out of mind, you suppose. You wished that's how it worked, anyway.

Despite the dimming of your Rainbow-Drinker bioluminescence, or perhaps because of it, your body feels more ragged and worn out than it ever has. You may have a decade old hole in your abdomen which has healed in a spiral pattern, resulting in interesting scar tissue which cannot glow at all, but even on the day you received that near-mortal wound you did not feel this... _tired_. It feels like your skin is vibrating and you feel like you're going to spontaneously combust. As if the ghosts of your dying cells are trying to escape to a body that isn't determined to fade away. Actually, exploding in a show of flames would be incredibly appropriate right now.

The glow flickers and shuts off. Perhaps permanently. Your eyes do the same as you curl into yourself on the table, facing the window to the stellar fishbowl outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Without Your Light My Vision Is Sure To Depart

And So I Dwell In The Dark

You Are The Afterimage Of My Heart

My Consciousness Is Falling Apart

And No Adhesive Will Be Fit For Mending

Without Your Light My Vision Is Sure To Depart

Learning To Outgrow Loneliness Is An Art

One I Thought I Had Mastered Until You Left

You Are The Afterimage Of My Heart

Lepidopteric As Ever

Fluttering Around Those More Vibrant Than I

Without Your Light My Vision Is Sure To Depart

Now I Must Be My Own Lamp

But My Bulb Is Dimming

You Are The Afterimage Of My Heart

I Could Never Make You A Static Part

Isolation Fuels Every Demon

Without Your Light My Vision Is Sure To Depart

You Are The Afterimage Of My Heart


End file.
